


My Precious Kitten

by rukitrash



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, dominant!Ruki, submissive!Aoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukitrash/pseuds/rukitrash
Summary: What happens when Ruki has free time on his hands and thought about what it would be like to have a kitten...?





	My Precious Kitten

Ruki had seen a cute female model wearing the ensemble. Cat ears with a bow wrapped around her throat as if she was being offered up as some kind of gift. The one thing that  captivated him most though was the tail she wore. A buttplug disguised as a cute black tail that only made the costume come together that much more. It was then that the most mischievous grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as he glanced over the top of his computer at Aoi sitting in one of their chairs in the living area, lazily scrolling through his phone. 

Closing his laptop he moved it to the side and made his way over to where his fiancé was sitting in his chair, completely lost to the world on Twitter. “Yuu, how much do you love me?” Ruki was met with a raised brow and some kind of scoff. “I love you with all my heart you know that, otherwise I would not have agreed to marry you.” Those words made Ruki smile, the mischievousness of the situation fading for awhile. 

When the outfit arrived the next afternoon Ruki spent a good chunk of time actually talking Aoi into it, because he would never force him into a situation he did not want to be in. Their relationship had always been equal parts of give and take, but when it came to sex, more often than not Ruki was the dominant of the two. He really didn’t mind for the simple fact that he actually got to explore new fantasies and ideas that he had not been able to with past lovers. 

Usually he was the submissive because of his size and it was something he had gotten used to until he and Aoi started dating. Of course it hadn’t been their first time together when it happened, but Ruki found himself addicted to the idea of finally being able to be the one who took charge of the situation. Not to mention he would never get tired of seeing Aoi’s face when he would move just right or touch him in a way that had the most beautiful music leaving his throat. 

When he couldn’t actually get Aoi to agree he gave up and went to busy himself with something else to do, eventually leaving the comfort of their home to finish a few last minute things for his line and the upcoming tour. Anything to keep his mind off the idea of Aoi wearing those cute ears, that amazing collar, and of course the tail--how could he forget about the tail? That was probably the one key thing that would make this work and give them a night they would never forget. 

He ignored the buzzing of his phone in his pocket as he unlocked the door to their house and was instantly greeted by a happy wiggling Koron, setting his bags down on the floor so he could scratch behind the dog’s ears and make his way further inside. 

“Yuu? I’m home.” Figuring his fiancé was in the living area or maybe their small studio working on a new ballad or something along those lines. The living area was void of life; even the TV was shut off and the only light on was the lamp he had used earlier in the morning to work on some sketches. Maybe Aoi had gone out?

Usually he would text Ruki before he went anywhere. The home studio was empty as well.

Scrolling through his phone, he leaned against the counter, choosing to not respond to several of the messages that lingered in his inbox at the current time. Ignoring the food that had just finished in the microwave he walked upstairs to change into something a little more comfortable so he could spend the evening watching B Rated horror and eating the omurice he was looking forward to. 

He pushed open the bedroom door, stopping in his tracks when his eyes finally came into contact with Aoi on the bed; cute ears on top of semi styled hair, collar hugging his neck and a sheet draped over his waist in a way that left nothing to Ruki’s own imagination. Any plans he had made for himself that evening flew out the window in the blink of an eye “You’re an asshole sometimes you know that right?” Eyes rolled fondly as he spoke, slowly crossing the room so he could get on the bed. 

He was only met with a cheeky grin and something almost more cat like than before lurking within his lover’s eyes “See? I told you! You remind me of a cat for more than one reason.” He wasn’t complaining either, because seeing Aoi like this for him and him alone and knowing others would die to share a moment like this with his fiancé, but would never get to, made him even happier than he already was.

Slowly he pulled the sheet away from Aoi’s body and Ruki already loved the sight before him in a way that had him wanting to lock it away in his memory; something for his eyes alone. “You look beautiful.” He murmured with a smile and crawled up to where Aoi could be reached because his arms just weren’t that long. Fingers curled around the nape of his fiancé’s neck as Ruki finally connected their lips in a deep kiss that poured every ounce of love and desire into that one moment, all the need emanating from his body finally being known. 

“I would do anything for you, Takanori…All you have to do is ask.” Aoi spoke against his lips before he was being silenced once again. His words made Ruki preen at the idea. What they were doing tonight only opened the floodgates to possible future ideas--things to keep their sex life alive and well. As if they actually needed any help with that though. Ruki would always look at Aoi like he had hung the moon, and the feeling was always equally returned if not more, because if anything, Aoi always wore his emotions on his sleeve. 

This was something else entirely though, baring yourself in a way to your significant other, hoping to receive positive feedback in the end. Even as Ruki ran his fingers down Aoi’s arms just so he could have something to keep himself grounded in this moment, the kiss took his breath away and left him wanting so much more. 

Pulling away from said kiss he smiled and peppered kisses along Aoi’s jaw, leaving small love bites in his wake, thankful for the time they had off because they both knew that marks and bruises would be left, at least where Aoi was concerned. The idea made Ruki’s pride inflate just a bit more at the idea that he would leave marks upon his fiancé’s smooth skin that only he would get to see when he removed his clothing the next day. 

“Before I go any lower I want you to pay some attention to me with that gorgeous mouth.” He said as he cupped Aoi’s jaw with his thumb and forefinger, lightly stroking over the skin before his thumb ran over his lover’s full kiss swollen bottom lip. Despite his fiancé’s protest of how beautiful his lips were, Ruki would never forget to remind him. Or of just how amazing everything about him really was. 

Eyes watched with rapt attention as Aoi moved to lay on his stomach, immediately glancing to where he could see that tail and any arousal he had been feeling before was multiplied tenfold by the simple idea that Aoi had done all of this just to see him happy. Of course his lover enjoyed it or he would begin to enjoy it when he was paid due attention, but just seeing how excited Ruki got over the idea and seeing just how he impacted him made Aoi smile as he curled his fingers around the waistband of Ruki’s pants and tugged them down. 

“The things you do to me without even trying very hard..” Ruki’s voice trailed off as a moan left his throat when he felt Aoi’s tongue on his already hard cock. Fingers instantly moved to tangle themselves in his fiancé’s hair without messing up the cute ears he was wearing. A shiver ran down his spine in the most amazing of ways when lips wrapped around the head of his cock and Aoi began to take him into his mouth. 

“Fuck...your mouth is paradise..” he spoke breathlessly as he pulled his hips back and thrust them forward, careful not to gag or choke his fiancé. Now wasn’t the time for that--maybe later, much later. For now Ruki wanted to enjoy this and everything that came along with it, because it felt like it had been far too long since they had been together like this. 

Work, touring, and other assignments had prevented the time together both of them desperately needed in order to relieve some of the tension that could be felt so clearly between them. Of course none of that mattered right now because the only thing that existed in the current time and space was the two of them. 

Even through the lewd sounds and how tightly Ruki had a grip of Aoi’s hair as he thrust into his mouth, he couldn’t help but admire just how gorgeous Aoi really was. Even more without the makeup that would normally make him look pale and almost not himself. No, Ruki loved the soft tan that his fiancé normally had--and those adorable freckles that dotted his cheeks and over his nose from years of being in the sun. 

Letting go of Aoi’s hair Ruki smiled tenderly, even though it was strange given their current circumstances, and lovingly stroked his thumb over his fiancé’s cheek as he pulled his cock from his mouth. “You are so beautiful and I love you with every fiber of my being.” He whispered as he leaned down to kiss Aoi, loving the soft feel of lips upon his own and the fact that he could taste himself on his fiancé’s tongue.

After instructing Aoi to lay back and spread his legs so he could be admired in a way that one would admire a beautiful piece of art, Ruki’s hands slowly made their way from his fiancé’s ankle, up his leg and over his knee. Nails gently scraped over the skin along the way making the skin jump in a way that was completely endearing. A soft hum left his throat as his fingers rubbed over smooth inner thighs that could almost rival Uruha’s in his mind, though it wasn’t currently something he would really voice out loud. 

He reached for the bottle of lubricant and unscrewed the cap, squeezing some onto his fingers; more than ready to give them both what they had been racing towards all night. Ignoring his lover’s arousal for the time being, though unable to hold back a soft laugh at the disappointed sound that left Aoi’s lips “In time kitten, be a little more patient.” He murmured as he reached between the other man’s legs and curled his fingers around the plug that was disguised as a cat tail, tugging on it in a playful manner at first. 

The sounds that left his lover’s lips was such a sweet melody that would only ever be for his ears and his ears alone.”Your body seems to be fighting against me pulling this out of you. Does it really feel that good? I figured you might want something better eventually.” He joked and glanced up at hisfiancé, who did not look amused at his statement. Rolling his eyes fondly he finally pulled the plug out and let it fall to the floor, unable to stop himself from groaning at the sight. 

His own cock twitched with desire for the man under him and it would be more than easy to finally sink into his lover’s body, completely losing himself as he fucked Aoi into the mattress, but there was something about the idea of fingering him to the point of begging that Ruki wanted to see. While brushing said fingers over his hole he leaned forward to press their lips together in a sensual kiss. A moment later two fingers finally pressed into Aoi’s body and began to move them slowly at first, as if testing the waters. 

It was slow and romantic, something Aoi hadn’t been given in a very long time, and Ruki was more than happy to give him everything he could ever want. He would give him the world if Aoi would let him. Never in his life had he fallen so hard for another man before, and sometimes he hated it so much because the idea of letting someone hold his heart in such a way or even to the point where he couldn’t function without them around. 

The soft moans and hitched breaths that were leaving his fiancé’s lips brought him out of his thoughts and had him paying complete attention to Aoi once again, wanting to devote everything he had in that very moment to him alone. “The sweetest music to my ears.” He spoke against his lover’s lips as he curled his fingers slightly and pressed them against that spot where he knew would cause Aoi to see stars. Ruki was right on the money when he felt his fiancé’s body tense around his fingers and a loud moan leave him “There?” He said as he continued to make that spot his target. 

“N-Nori please…” Aoi’s voice was thick with arousal and his eyes held nothing but desire and devotion, love, and complete adoration for the man above him. Easing his fingers out of his fiancé he reached for the lube once again and squeezed some into his palm, wrapping his fingers around his own cock to make sure it would only feel that much better for Aoi in the end, he wanted no pain or discomfort. 

It was always expected though when it was sex like this, but the more pleasure that could be brought from it, the better. As he settled between Aoi’s legs he smiled and lined himself up, then, without another word, pressed inside him in one smooth thrust. For a moment there was only the sound of their breathing in the room as Ruki gave Aoi plenty of time to get used to having his cock inside him. 

There had been problems between them at first but now the love they shared had never been stronger and all either of them wanted was love and appreciation in their own form of an abstract forever that Aoi had spent so many nights talking about. It always warmed Ruki’s heart to hear Aoi speak so positively about their future and had him smiling. Never in his life had he thought about sharing a future like this with Aoi but he was so happy about it now and never wanted anything more. 

Ruki pulled his fiancé’s hips close to his own so he could thrust properly, finally giving them both the pleasure they wanted. The sound of skin against skin, their mixed groans and soft moans of pleasure only pushed Ruki to move faster. Thrusts picked up in speed as he wrapped one of Aoi’s legs around his waist to make it easier for him to thrust deeper and hit every sensitive nerve in his fiancé’s body that would leave him sobbing and begging for more. 

“J-Just like that...keep doing it just like that.” Ruki spoke breathlessly as he rolled his hips and thrust them again, simply loving the way Aoi’s body tightened around him. They had been chasing after this all night and now that they had it and were both on the edges of their orgasms nothing else mattered. 

The only things that existed in their current space and time was them and them alone, even as Aoi let out a sob as he came between them, Ruki following not long after. All from a mixture of his lover’s body and the entire build up of the night that brought them this amazingly blissful end, being able to ride out their orgasms together. “I love you...I love you so much.” Ruki murmured as he kissed Aoi, his lover smiling sleepily and slumping against the bed. They were both exhausted, but it was a good tired; an amazing tired that neither of them ever wanted to go away. 

“Forever sounds like a good plan to me.” He said against Aoi’s lips as a smile tugged at the corners of their lips. 

Yes. Forever existing in their own world together was all that mattered. Everything else was an added plus.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a really smutty dirty rp that I did with a friend...my first legit fic that is longer than a drabble in a hot minute I am super nervous about this, but I hope the small RUKAOI fans enjoy this! It has been at least a decade since I have posted anything, I actually deleted and rewrote it several times and my beta is my rp partner and went over this three times with me!


End file.
